gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Red Solo Cup
Red Solo Cup 'è un brano di ''Toby Keith cantato da Sam Evans nell'ottavo episodio della terza stagione, Crescere. La canzone viene cantata per il ritorno di Sam nelle nuove direzioni. rachel non è presente perchè sospesa( ha truccato i voti delle elezioni). Testo della canzone '''Sam: Now, red solo cup is the best receptacle For barbeques, tailgates, fairs, and festivals And you, sir, do not have a pair of testicles If you prefer drinkin' from glass Mike: That's true! Sam: Hey, red solo cup is cheap and disposable And in fourteen years, they are decomposable And unlike my home, they are not foreclosable Freddie-Mac can kiss my ass Finn: Whoo! Sam e le Nuove Direzioni: Red solo cup (Aha) I fill you up Let's have a party Let's have a party I love you, red solo cup I lift you up Proceed to party Proceed to party Sam: Now, I really love how you're easy to stack Finn: But I really hate how you're easy to crack Sam: 'Cause when beer runs down in front of my pack Finn: Well, that, my friends, is quite yucky Sam: But I have to admit that the ladies get smitten Admirin' at how sharply my first name is written On you with a Sharpie when I get to hittin' on them to help me get lucky Sam e le Nuove Direzioni: Red solo cup I fill you up Let's have a party Let's have a party I love you, red solo cup I lift you up Proceed to party (Finn: Proceed to party) Proceed to party (Finn: Proceed to party) Sam: Now, I've seen you in blue and I've seen you in yellow But only you, red, will do for this fellow 'Cause you are the Abbot to my Costello And you are the Fruit to my Loom Red solo cup, you're more than just plastic You're more than amazing, you're more than fantastic And believe me that I am not the least bit sarcastic When I look at you and say: "Red solo cup, you're not just a cup Quinn: Mhmm! Tina: ''' No way, never '''Finn: God, no! Sam: You're my-you're my (Finn: Friend?) friend Quinn: You're my friend Finn: Lifelong Quinn: Uh huh Sam: Thank you for being my friend" Sam e le Nuove Direzioni: Red solo cup I fill you up Let's have a party (Finn: Let's have a party) Let's have a party (Finn: Let's have a party) I love you, red solo cup (Finn: What up? What up?) I lift you up Proceed to party Proceed to party Nuove Direzioni: Red solo cup (Sam: Red solo) I fill you up Let's have a party (Sam: Let's have a party) Let's have a party (Sam: Let's have a party) Red solo cup (Sam: oh, red solo) I lift you up Let's have a party Proceed to party (Sam: Yeah!) (Quinn con Tina: Solo cup) Finn insieme a Quinn e Tina: Solo cup, solo cup solo cup, solo cup (x2) Classifiche Curiosità * È la prima canzone di Sam nella terza stagione; *La seconda volta che viene cantata una canzone dedicata ad un bicchiere. L'altra era My Cup di Brittany. Galleria di foto Video Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three